Hot Summer Knights
by The Paradox
Summary: Oneshot companion fic to Taking Chances. The infamous date mentioned in chp 12.


Hot Summer Knights by The Paradox 

PG –13 drama/humor

One – shot.  The infamous date between Shane and Remy during _Taking Chances_.  It gives some extra insight into the events of ch.13.

AN: Once again there's no actual occurrence of Shonen ai considering Squall is as Zell put it, straight as an arrow.  So it's more of a one sided deal with Remy, and don't worry there's no kind of citrus inspired (lime or lemon) happenings.

With that being said, welcome back Taking Chances fans.  I encourage you to check out my website to read the alternate version of chapter 13.

After Zell agreed to Remy's request to date Squall, he showed up the next day to finalize the plans.

  
  
Squall was a little more than reluctant to go out with him.  He had considered faking sick to try and get out of it. Zell convinced him of otherwise, saying something about how it may be useful to their escape.  Squall briefly wondered what the red head was concocting. 

Standing outside in a pair of black shorts with a silver tribal symbol running up the side of the legs and a white t-shirt topped off with a black vest, Squall waited for his date.  He began to kick rock with his black and silver gym shoes.  He could practically hear Zell yelling at him. _"Don't scuff up the sneakers!  Now you're going to have to use a shoe brush and polish to restore the shine."  _He chuckled briefly to himself.

"What's so funny mate?"

Squall immediately whirled around to face the source of the voice.  "Uh, hey Remy, I was just thinking about something Derek said."

Remy's soft smile fell from his lips.

"Eh, I don't mean any disrespect but let's not mention that bloke anymore this evening. Okay?  This is our time to get to know each other."

Squall simply nodded his head in agreement.

Remy's smile returned brighter than ever.  "You look very nice.  Black seems to suit you." 

Squall was a bit taken back; he'd rarely been complimented on his looks or attire, let alone by anyone with romantic interest save Riona.  He quickly shook that thought from his head.  He mumbled a halfhearted 'thank you' before looking at Remy.

He was a wearing a metallic purple shirt that matched his eyes with black slacks and polished black shoes.  Squall also noticed that he had small silver hoops dangling from both ears.  Suddenly he felt underdressed.

"Uh, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we could catch a movie and then grab a bite to eat at the local bistro, chat for a bit, and then call it a night by returning to the base."

Squall absorbed all the information without too much discomfort.  _None of the places seem too intimate. It'll be like going out with a friend."_

Remy once again smiled charmingly at Squall while they walked toward the front gates, when he turned and voiced a very important question.  "How are we going to get there?"

"Don't worry Shane, one of my friend's is coming to pick us up."

"Wait, where is this located?"

"I called in a few favors, we're going to Deling City."

Squall sucked in an unconscious breath of air.  His thoughts were echoing one name. _Riona…_ Remy noticed but decided not to pry.

The ship ride was short and uneventful. The pair just chatted lightly.

Once in the city, Squall became more anxious. He half-expected to see a young woman in blue with black spandex shorts.  He unconsciously started to rub his shoulder where the ice pierced it.

"Shane, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Remy, I just have some bad memories associated with this city."

"Well, hopefully, I can help you make better memories to help replace the bitter ones."

Squall gave a nervous smile before following after the sharply dressed young man.  _Oh Hyne what have I gotten myself into?_

The movie was more fun than Squall would ever admit to later.  They saw _The Butterfly Effect_ with Ashton Kucher.  The pair chatted softly about the possibilities of something like that happening in real life, which lead to a comfortable lull in conversation. Squall thought that he'd definitely have to get it on DVD when it came out, so that he could watch with his friends.

Remy on the other hand was unsure about his next move. Shy in nature he didn't want to risk angering Shane.  He had a brief mental debate.  _Remy my boy, you only live once so make the best of every moment an every day._    

On the way out of the theater, Squall was shocked from his musing when Remy grabbed his hand.  He had to fight his natural reaction to pull away.  Squall wasn't a very tactile person.  _I wish I had my gloves and normal outfit. I feel so naked without them. _However, as Shane he could only give in to the unwanted contact and smile.

Soon they ended up at the all too familiar bistro, which was actually the nightclub where Laguna met Julia.

Squall briefly stopped outside and shook his head at the irony of the situation, until he felt a light tug on his hand.

"Sorry Remy, just more of those pesky memories."

"Oh no mate, I really screwed up this time."  Mumbling to himself, "Boy Rems you sure know sure no how to mess up a good thing."

"Hey, it's not your fault."  Squall was at a loss of what to say next when he decided to try and channel Irvine.  "Let's work on those good memories you promised me, all right partner."  With that said he pulled Remy into the bar.

Thankfully, Riona wasn't a singer like her mother, so a lovely lady by the name of Carleigh Winston took the role of entertainer for the evening.

The pair sat at the booth, each nursing a drink.

"So…"

"So, uh you mentioned back at the base that you can't get any help from your family why is that?"

Remy's normally bright eyes seemed to dim.  His voice lacked any hint of emotion.  "Well, my parents aren't very accepting of the way I chose to live my life. They kicked me out at 16 when I came out.  I lived on the streets for a bit. Then I joined the army for a stretch, but I wasn't too keen on working for or with the Sorceress, so I quit.  After trying my hand at an assortment of odd jobs, I finally ended up here.  I guess I do all right by myself."

"Hyne Remy sounds like you had a pretty rough life." _I wish Remy wasn't working at this base. So, I wouldn't have to deal with him, no so we wouldn't be technical enemies.  I really tired of following orders blindly…_

"All right mate, I said my piece, what about you?"

Squall's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  Which caused Remy to let out a hearty laugh.

"What?!?!"

"Sorry, you just look so cute when you make that face."

That caused the young man's eyes to widen considerably and a faint blush to mar his pale complexion.  _… I hope Sis doesn't send anyone back to this time, I'd never be able to live this down._

In a vain attempt to change the subject, Squall began to tell Remy about his reluctance to come to Deling City.

"Well you see my first … girlfriend lives in this city."

This time it was Remy's turn to look baffled, but he listened without interrupting him.

"Before I delve into that, let me start at the beginning.  My dad was a Galbaldian soldier so he traveled around a lot.  Coincidentally, he met his first love in this very bar, her name was Julia.  Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view. Things didn't work out between them.  You see my girlfriend's mother was the same Julia that my father once loved.  Anyway, my father got severely injured sometime shortly after meeting Julia, and he wound up in the sleepy, xenophobic town of Winhill where he met my mother Raine. She nursed him back to health.  Sadly she died during childbirth…"

In an effort to offer support, Remy reached over the table to cup the young blonde's hand.  He offered up a reassuring smile, to let him know that it was okay and that he could continue.  Internally Squall was screaming at himself to run to the bathroom or something.  _Whoa! Not with the hand thing again…Heaven help me!"_

"Anyway, I met her during the war while traveling in Timber with the old man. He used to write for Timber Maniacs after leaving the army.  Shortly after my father…"

"It's okay Shane, go on."

"She wouldn't stop pestering me.  She practically threw herself at me.  Claiming I was her Knight in shining armor.  I guess I was lonely, even though I didn't admit it to myself.  I had four great friends, but I kept them at arm's length.  When she came along, I was too tired to put up a decent wall to stop her from getting in here."

Squall placed his had over his heart to emphasis the point.

"But now that I think about it, I was drawn to her because she needed me.  I always wanted to be self-reliant and I thought others should do the same.  I viewed my friends as being strong and independent, but that girl."

He gave a humorless chuckle, as his eyes focused on the candle burning in the center of the table.

"She was all attitude.  So I helped her out.  I became her knight and was my sor… lady.  However, after the war she didn't need my protection and I once again felt alone.  We drifted apart."

Lifting his eyes up to meet Remy's gaze, he began again.

"It's funny my rival was the one who helped me come to terms with my feelings. During the war we had a little spat, we were on opposing sides. He captured me for a brief moment. He said something to me during that time that I didn't remember until after the war and things had settled down.  He told me that to live, one had to experience life through their emotions, and the longer I ignored my true feeling the less of a life I would lead."

There was a brief but comfortable pause.

"So yeah, that's what happened, the rest was history."

Squall began to zone out, when Remy gave his captive hand a slight squeeze.

"That's some pretty heavy stuff, but I made you a promise.  Let's get out of this city of best forgotten memories."

When the pair arrived on the Centra continent, Squall noticed they were quite a distance from the base.

"Remy, how are we getting back?"

"Leave that to me, I know the bloke who runs the chocobo forest.  I arranged for us to have a moonlit chocobo ride across the plains.

Remy disappeared into the forest, and returned with two chocobos.

The soft cooing of the chocobos and the sound of their feet lightly padding across the plains was soothing and provided some much need relief to the their riders.

Remy found himself sneaking small glances at Squall from time to time.  He was smitten with the platinum blonde Galbaldian, but he was disheartened by the thought he was with Derek. _Oh Rems what have you gotten yourself into now?  Trying to break up a couple for your own selfish gains.  This is too risky.  Derek could rip you apart._

He stole another glance at him.  _The moon only seems to make his hair shine like the stars in the sky.  I can just see him wearing a suit of armor and carrying a sword like the famous Chocobo Knights of legend and films.  _

Going back to his previous thoughts. _Well whatever the price, it's worth it for him._

Meanwhile, Squall was lost in though as well. _After the mission is over, I can't wait to drop this disguise.  The first thing I'm going to do is pick up the Leonheart and hit the training center.  Wait I think I'll make a detour and pick up some premium gunblade oil from Estar.  Compared to the stuff in Balamb, it's a wonder that my weapon didn't back fire or jam on me in battle._

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Remy keeping a steady pace with him.  His dark hair, which looked purple in the moonlight, hung in front of his face.  Squall mused that it acted as a curtain to separate him from reality.

"Wark!"

The sound from the chocobo startled Remy.  He looked around frantically, only to meet the mirth filled eyes of Shane. 

"Your little friend was just announcing that the ride is over." Remy looked forward to see that they were indeed less than ten feet from the front gates.

"Right, I knew that."

The two dismounted and the chocobos returned to the forest.

Motioning toward the door. "Well shall we go in?"  Remy nodded his head in agreement.

The walk to the barracks was filled with an awkward silence.  Remy was unsure of himself and feeling slightly guilty.  Squall was worried about what Remy would do once they reached the door.

All too quickly they reached the bunking area that Shane and Derek shared.

_Okay, this is it, just say goodnight and quickly enter the door before he makes a move._

_All right Rems, tell him how you feel and go from there. Don't let him walk through that door._

"Well goodnight Remy, I had a great time." He turned to unlock the door.

"Uh yeah me too. Ww …wait Shane!"

Squall cursed softly under his breath. Fortunately Remy didn't hear him.

"I just wanted to say that I had a wonderful night.  I also wanted to say that I'm sorry that this date was set up under the pretense of an agreement.  I mean I hope you don't think too badly of me. I mean I, oh I don't know what I mean."

"Remy…"

"I just wanted one chance to get to know you. Even if things never progress farther than friendship, that's okay.  I got my wish. So thank you Shane.

Squall called his name again, hopping that he would hear him this time. "Remy?" 

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems between and Derek. He seems like a nice bloke and all but… No never mind. I'll keep that to myself.  Oh mate I'm sorry, I'm just rambling on and on.

 Going for the direct approach and grasping Remy's shoulders, he was able to get his attention.  Remy looked at Squall with eyes that were overflowing with constantly churning emotions.

"Remy!  It's okay man, never be ashamed to follow your heart.  The only time you should regret your actions is when you follow blind logic."

Remy sniffed once.  After having calmed down from Shane's words or encouragement, his eyes sparkled with an emotion that Squall couldn't quite place.

The young SeeD's instincts were practically screaming at him.  Something was going to happen.  He suddenly became aware of just how close they were to each other.

Remy boldly reached forward to brush a strand of blonde hair from his face and lightly his cheek.

That's when it clicked in Squall's mind what Remy was about to do. His instincts were no longer just screaming. They were a deafening roar.  He was painfully conscious of his hand on that rested on his shoulder and the other's touch.  His brain began to shut down with only one coherent thought. _MOVE BEFORE HE **KISSES** YOU!_

As Remy unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation, he slowly inched forward.  Squall was preparing to use anything necessary to get away.  When suddenly the door opened to reveal a madly grinning Derek.  The two instantly separated, much to Squall's relief and Remy's disappointment.

Derek put his arm possessively around Shane's waist.  "Hey baby did you have fun?"  Squall just nodded, once again not trusting his voice.

Remy quickly plastered on a strained smile.  "Well night gents. Thanks for the date Shane.  He stepped forward and gave him a hug before he left the area and returned to his quarters.

  
  
Once Remy was gone, Squall let of the breath that he had been holding.  He quickly entered the room. 

Zell followed shortly thereafter.  He closed and locked the door before turning to the rather flustered Squall.

Grinning mischievously, "Is there something you want to tell me Squall?"

His only answer was a pillow to the face a frigid "Whatever."

That sent Zell into a fit of boisterous laughter.  Squall went to the restroom and returned in his customary sleepwear.  Ignoring the red head, he climbed into bed.

Once Zell calmed down enough to breath normally, he too climbed into bed.  He was contemplating whether or not to ask what happened during the date.  However, he never got to finish that though when he felt an icy cold hand clamp down over his mouth.

Looking to his left his gaze was met with the unmistakable stormy gray blue eyes of Squall.  His voice was deathly calm and held a hint of steel beneath it.

"You will not mention this to any one.  It will follow you to your grave.  Are we clear?"

Zell nodded his head stiffly in Squall's vice like grip.

"Good." He released his hold on him and returned to his bed.

"Oh and Zell"

"Yyyes. I all ready promised not to say anything."

"I know. Thanks for saving me back there, goodnight."  A short time later, he heard the quiet even breathing of Squall.

Oh Hyne, forget fried chickenwuss, if I screw this up, there won't be enough of me to even fill a thimble.

**The End**


End file.
